


Keep On

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Awkwardness, Break Up, F/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't like needing a reason to talk to Natalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On

"What do you need, Dan?" Natalie asks as he sits on the corner of her desk. It's not cold or distant, because it's Natalie, she couldn't manage cold if she tried. It's just the difference from what used to be that makes it seem that way. He doesn't like _needing_ a reason to talk to her.

"It wasn't supposed to be permanent."

Now she looks up. "Dan..."

"It wasn't."

"I know." Her voice is quiet, subdued. "Dan, I have work to do, so..."

"Right. Yeah." He slides off the desk, starts to walk back to his office, then stops and turns back. "Hey, what's the score on Oakland?"

"I'll let you know when I get it."

"Great." He goes back to his office, and ignores Casey's flat look. "I was asking about Oakland," he explains, unnecessarily.

"Uh-huh," Casey says, and lets it go, because they're men, they don't talk about these things. For some reason, Dan wishes just once that they would.


End file.
